1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure control device for a camera, and more particularly to such a device capable of measuring light from different areas of an object field for controlling an exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of art various types of the above mentioned device have been provided, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,073 and Japanese laid open Patent Application No. 59-123824.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,073 there is shown, a device capable of selecting between a spot metering mode and an averaged metering mode. In Japanese laid open Patent Application No. 59-123824, there is disclosed an exposure control device which includes a first means for measuring light from a central area of an object field, a second means for receiving light from a surrounding area other than the central area, and means for controlling exposure in accordance with the first receiving means in a first mode, and in accordance with the first and second receiving means in a second mode. The location of the central area in the object field, however, is not variable, but is fixed with respect to the field of view.
On the other hand, there is disclosed, in Japanese laid open Utility Model Application No. 53-148638, a camera including means for adjusting the focus of the camera with respect to a limited area of an object field and means for controlling the exposure by means of measuring light from an area substantially the same as the limited area. This is for realizing a correct exposure for the limited area of the most interest which is subject to the automatic focus adjustment. However, a correct exposure determined with only the limited area taken into consideration would not always be a correct exposure for an entire object field.